Tutorial
Europe Empire 2027 is a strategy turn-based game, where you need to lead your country to victory. To do that, you need to conquer other countries, trade with your friends and upgrade your technology. Countries You can select from 45 countries in the game. All relations between the countries are realistic, and even the taxes and the civilians. At the top it shows wich country you are playing with. The second shows how many km2 is your empire. The third shows how many civilians you have. The fourth shows your money amount. The fifth shows what year and month is it. And the last how many rebels you have. With the "Pass Turn" button you can turn to the next month. Conquering You can conquer countries if they have almost nothing to fight with. To war with a country, open the "Diplomacy" menu, and select a country at least "Cold relations with low level of spies activity" country, and then click the small green button. After that, click "Declare war". You can see the events by passing the turn. Relations ''' To open the "Diplomacy" menu, tap the screen and scroll down. You will find it. And then, click it. Now you have it. To raise a relation with a country, you need to pay some money for it. -Ask ceasefire from war: If you war with a country, you can stop fighting (there is only some chance for the country to accept it). - $1,000 million -Threat with Military Action: You can threat a country for only $500 million. But this has some chance too to be accepted. You can only use it under "Cold relations with medium levels of spies activity". - $500 million -Improve the countries relations and trade benefits.: This will 100% repair your relations with a country. Only can be used from "Hostile relations everything can trigger war". The peace will increase your country budget by %1. - $3,000 million -Sign peace treaty: Only can be used from "Friendly relations without spy activity.". It will automatically change to "Excellent cooperation.". That will increase your country budget by %2. So it's cheaper than pay 2 times $3,000 million. - $5,000 million -Sign military alliance treaty: If someone attacks you, then your ally will help you, and will increase your budget by %3. You can even request some help. - $7,000 million. '''Technology With the technology, you can increase your budget, or you can pay to upgrade your military industry to make more weapons. You can even upgrade your troops here. Premium stuff & Tokens You can get tokens by completing offers or watching videos. You can watch 5 videos daily. Each of them will give you 20 tokens. You can check their Facebook, Youtube and Instagram too for 100 tokens of each. You can get 200 tokens by inviting a friend and he checks all windows. You can get the premium stuffs for free by helping translating, or something else. They cost tokens to buy, and if you have them, you can turn them on / off. There are military actions, spy quests and more.